Wedding Woes
by Sg1Trooper
Summary: Jack needs to get away from all that is unfolding in front of him


Wedding Woes

By Lilly

He'd just sit out here on the steps and catch his breath. It was getting stuffy in the church and he just needed to breathe.

Pulling off his tie he wondered if he'd be able to put it back on and just stuffed it in his coat pocket.

He raked his hand through his hair and wondered what he was doing here. Then he winced and remembered.

He let out a ragged breath and wished he smoked.

This was a good day to start.

His nerves were shot. Hell they'd been shot since last week.

He couldn't eat he couldn't sleep. He was a walking zombie these last few days but had kept it to himself.

It was expected of him he couldn't lose his cool he needed to get through this day.

How he wished he could just get up and go. The ceremony should've been over by now.

The bride was probably looking for him wondering why he had left.

This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. All women remembered the day the got married.

But, maybe she was thinking this was a mistake. That deep down she wanted to run down the aisle out the door and into the waiting limo to take her away from the biggest mistake of her life. He wouldn't blame her.

His stomach started to churn. Daniel was upset he left his side as was Teal'c. He could see the disapproval in their eyes. But he had to get outside before he made a bigger fool of himself then he already was.

Fainting in front of everyone was not an option.

Why couldn't life be simple like it used to be?

He closes his eyes and imagines another place and time. Where things were simple no stress no fuss.

He felt someone behind him. He doesn't have to turn he knows who it is but still does and looks up and a pair of angry blue eyes.

He smiles at her but it never reaches his eyes.

She gathers her dress and comes to sit next to him and starts to ask him why he left.

He opens his mouth to try to explain but no words come out. She waits patiently for her answer but there is none.

The silences is deafening till he speaks.

"Why Sam?"

"What? Why are you asking this now Jack?"

"You know me wait till the last minute and throw a wrench into the mix."

"After all these years you still have to ask why?"

She takes his hand and squeezes it.

"Why Pete Sam?"

She shakes her head and explains, "Pete was something I never thought I could have stability, companionship, and love."

He turns away and tries to pull his hand. She stops him and continues.

"But he wasn't you. You are my love, my friend, my soul mate. What Pete showed me was that I can have a life outside of the SGC. That it would not take anything away from who I am and what I love to do. You've seen me at my best and worse you are the reason I wake up in the morning. Pete was just something to show me life outside the mountain was possible. But he wasn't you and as hard as I tried I could never truly love him."

She pulled his face to hers.

"Jack I love you and I wish you would finally put these demons to rest. I love you for the man you are the one that will be the father to my babies and by my side till the day I die. You are my everything never forget that and if I have to say it to you every day for the rest of your life I will."

He pulls her into his arms and kisses her.

"Thank you for coming out here and putting these old man's fears to rest. It just seems like a dream to me and I'm afraid I'm going to wake up and you'll realize the mistake you made and leave. Please Sam don't ever leave me I don't thin I could bear it."

"Come on we have a whole church of people waiting for us to tie the knot and if I have to have Teal'c hold a zat to your back you are going to marry me and finally be mine."

They both stood and Jack chuckled, "Sam I saw you before the wedding isn't that bad luck?"

She pulled him towards her and kissed him and started to walk back inside. Turning around she said, "you are my luck and once we are bonded in holy matrimony nothing can stop us. I love you Jack O'Neill now put these thoughts to rest and marry me already!"

Jack smiled and put his tie back on. Looking up at the sky he whispered a prayer of thanks to all his guardian angels up in heaven knowing without them none of this was possible.

He walked in knowing that she loved him and nothing would ever keep them apart again.


End file.
